


Teacher AU

by Kisakitty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisakitty/pseuds/Kisakitty
Summary: Betty and Jughead are both teachers and for some reason no one understands why they're together





	Teacher AU

Ms. Betty was by far the most popular teacher in the whole of Riverdale High school. All the kids loved her. She was known for her kind heart and he encouraging words- she also wasn’t bad on the eyes. Mr. Jones was one of the most disliked and difficult teachers in the school. He was strict and didn’t let people fool around. It was a shock to everyone when Betty’s friend, and returning alumni, Archie Andrews accidentally announced to the school that the two teachers were married. For the next two months, it was the talk of the school on how the two got together. Rumors ranged from Ms. Betty being so light she took pity on Mr. Jones and married him to Mr. Jones forced her into marriage. The students at Riverdale high had no idea what to make of the relationship and neither teacher seems to know about the rumors.

The rumors only ended when a group of students happened to be messing around in the infamous Pops and the couple walked in hand in hand. Everyone’s eyes were immediately on the two teachers as they watched eagerly to see how they worked together. They watched as Ms. Betty in her sundress ordered a vanilla milkshake and how Mr. Jones ordered a burger. They watched as Ms. Betty got whipped cream on her nose and they watched as Mr. Jones looked at her with a fond look, that had the girls at the table swooning, and then used his thumb to wipe the cream off. They watched at Ms. Betty threw her head back in laughter and then surprisingly when Mr.Jones did the same. It was surreal to the group. They looked so normal. Mr. Jones no longer looked scary and unapproachable and Ms. Betty no longer looked as polished and perfect. It occurred to the students then that the two balanced each other out.

After that, the rumors about the two seemed to fade into the background.

“The kids have finally stopped talking about us,” Jughead said to his wife as they sat on their couch grading papers.

Betty smiled, “Oh how sad. I really enjoyed their creativity in coming up why we’re together.

“Oh yes,” Jughead said putting his papers on the coffee table and then doing the same with Betty’s, “I love the one where I forced you into marrying me.”

Betty let out a laugh and leaned to kiss her husband, “don’t worry babe I stayed purely for your sunny disposition.”

Jughead tolled his eyes and pulled Betty close to him. Neither of them talked about how truly relieved they were to hear the rumors die.


End file.
